Ms Thorne
by mysticblue17
Summary: Sydney signed up for another memories retrival but things don't always go as planned
1. The news

Title:Ms. Thorne  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary:a/u...it branches off before epsidoe 11:full disclosure....Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia. Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias + co...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Some days you could just tell something was going to happen. Today was one of those days for Vaughn. Life wasn't so complicated about four months ago. But then again life four months ago didn't have Sydney. And we all know that Vaughn would never ever regret seeing Sydney.  
  
Vaughn and Lauren both got ready for work. And everything was routine. When they got into Ops, Weiss was waiting there almost as soon as they got in.  
  
"Sydney signed up for a memories retrieval treatment." He said .  
  
"Excuse me?" Vaughn burst out  
  
"Yeah she signed up for another memory retrieval procedure. She didn't even tell me, I didn't even know till about twenty minutes ago." He said as they walked in to the main rotunda.  
  
"She knows it's too dangerous. This procedure is invasive and deadly....It could leave her with permanent brain damage."  
  
Weiss cut him off as he started to ramble. "No, not that procedure. The one she signed up for is a new one. It's a mix hypnosis and drugs. It supposed to trick the subconscious into releasing the memories...or something like that."(no the same as the one Sydney actually went through in the show.)  
  
"When is it going to take place?" asked Lauren speaking for the first time since she entered the rotunda.  
  
"Apparently, in about fifteen minutes. "  
  
"Why didn't anyone inform us? Sydney is my partner in the field." Vaughn said.  
  
"She probably choose not to tell us. She tried to get Dixon to sanction it but he didn't. She went through someone else. I think it was the NSC."  
  
They had finally reached the conference/ debriefing room. Jack and Dixon were waiting for them there. Jack had a cold mask upon his face per usual.  
  
"Hello. I assume you have been informed." Said Dixon. When they nodded he continued, "The NSC was so eager to do this that they helicoptered the specialist in. He is prepping Sydney now. Come on we should all be there." finished Dixon. He left the room and everyone else followed him per his orders.  
  
Dixon lead them into a room with a large window revealing Sydney in a hospital gown getting ready for the procedure. But there was also a door leading into the room Sydney was in. While everyone else sat down, Michael used that door without any hesitation.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as soon as he was in her hearing range. He was unaware to the eyes that were now staring at him both inside the 'operating ' room and the observation room.  
  
"Is he allowed to be in here?" Sydney asked the people around her.  
  
"Sydney, what are you doing?" Vaughn asked stepping closer to inspect her.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"No what the hell do you mean now. We are going to have this conversation." And that was when Vaughn pushed it a little too far.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here. Telling me what to do. In case you didn't notice Agent Vaughn you lost that privilege a long time." She said in a huff but she was careful to ad the Agent part to his name.  
  
"Don't do this Syd. Don't push me away." He said when he realized what had occurred.  
  
"Well Agent Vaughn. I don't have to because you have been doing a pretty good job yourself. "she snapped looking at him wildly.  
  
Vaughn 's angry resolve broke, he became the man that Sydney had fallen in love with. A caring and sweet man. "Syd, don't do this procedure please. Syd, Baby, Don't do this." He said using his most pleading tone. He even added baby for effect. Vaughn only called her that when they had been together. It was usually to get her to come to bed or to let them stay in bed or to get her to stop working. It was cute addition to his nickname to her.  
  
"Don't call me that. Get out of here Agent Vaughn. This is my business, not yours." Apparently it didn't have the effect it used to. In fact it just made her madder.  
  
"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." interjected a nurse before Vaughn could reply.  
  
"Syd, baby, please." Vaughn pleaded again.  
  
"No matter how many times you say it. It's not going to work Agent Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn was beginning to see her crack. He decided to try something slightly different."Why can't I stay with you?"  
  
"Ms. Bristow?" interjected the nurse.  
  
"Go, Michael. I'll be fine. I promise." She said.  
  
"You called me Michael." Said Vaughn in disbelief.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Sydney joked.  
  
"Syd, baby. Please change your mind. What are you doing? You don't even know if this is going to help you at all. Please baby." He tried to change her mind one more time.  
  
"Vaughn. I have to do this. I need to know what I have been doing for the past two years. Please. Believe in me. I found you before and I will find you again. I promise , okay?"  
  
"Agent Vaughn we are starting now. I have to insist that you move. Ms. Bristow, I want you to count back from fifteen."  
  
Vaughn finally moved back from Sydney and slowly walked away. But instead of leaving the room, he stayed by the doorframe.  
  
"15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6...."eventually the drugs kicked in and Sydney was in a state of awareness. Half way asleep and halfway conscious.  
  
And the specialists began to start the procedure. And all everyone could do was watch. The only thing that put Vaughn at ease was her steady breathing. It seemed like thing were going pretty well and the specialists finished with no problem. The specialists woke Sydney up and began to see if anything had changed.  
  
"Where have you been the last two years?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
  
"It doesn't help any of us if you don't tell us what you know, Agent Br.."  
  
"What are you talking about? My name is Julia Thorne." as soon as she said this she covered her mouth as if she just slipped something out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/n:ok this is a new fic....one that I am actually inspired to finish....Cruyz was supposed to be a one parter but if I get more reviews then I will finish writing it......hey I was writing this as I was watching hourglass....pretty good guys...pretty good...ok would no one bleive if I knew there was going to be a scene in the firing range last week?ok that's all for now...review!!! 


	2. First meeting for the third time

Title:Ms. Thorne  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary:a/u...it branches off before epsidoe 11:full disclosure....Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias + co...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The days after Sydney operation were blurred. The hours slipped into nothing. Fact blended with fiction. But the only thing that mattered was that Sydney was now Julia Thorne. Vaughn was only allowed to see her because Dixon was running out of people to send to see her.  
  
After the failed experiment, Dixon informed their affiliate offices. And once word got around to Kendall, he knew that the LA offices needed to know the truth. So Kendal flew out to LA.  
  
He launched the same story only to a different audience. He told the normal group of people (Jack, Marshal, Weiss and Vaughn). They all had strong reactions but the prominent emotion was betrayal. They felt like they should have been allowed to know what happened to Sydney. Jack would have not been sent to jail if he had known about Sydney. Vaughn wouldn't have married. There were many things that could have changed if they had only known the truth.  
  
After Kendall told the story, Dixon was ordered to treat Sydney as they had treated Irina. An informant, a walk in. Even if she wasn't truly a covenant operative, they were to treat her like one. No one was to tell her the truth in fear of the effects it would have on her.  
  
So as said before, Dixon sent interrogation agents to see her. But all came back with nothing but a sarcastic comment. Eventually they tried people who were more familiar with Sydney like Weiss. They triggered no reaction. They tried Jack; nothing but a cold stare back and forth. They usually sent her to Medical Services and when she was resting from the treatments, they interrogated her. Even if they had found an important source on the Covenant, it was a double-edged sword. They needed Sydney back to go on the mission but they needed Julia's Intel to make the missions. Sydney back. Eventually Dixon consented and Vaughn went to go see her about three weeks after the procedure.  
  
But nothing could have prepared him for what met him inside the cell. He talked to Eric to try and figure out what he should expect. Weiss just told him what he felt as he was talking to her. He said it was weird hearing the words and seeing it come out of Sydney's body. "It wasn't her as Sydney but it was more like some scary puppet show." was a direct quote from Weiss. So Vaughn prepped himself for a different person when he went in but it wasn't something you could just slip right into.  
  
She looked up when she heard the creaking of the gates. She scanned him head to toe, evaluating him. He stood into front of the glass wall. It was a déjà vu from the first time he spoke to Irina.  
  
"You haven't come here before have you?" said Julia/ Sydney. Her voice tingled with a slight accent.  
  
"No, I haven 't." he said as he fidgeted with this hands.  
  
She glanced down at his hands. She saw the ring on his finger. "Married?" she questioned with a devious smile on her face.  
  
"I'm not here to talk about me." Vaughn said trying to steer the subject away from his marriage.  
  
"But you are married. Too bad.... you are one nice piece ....how can I put this in such a way....you are one nice piece of eye candy." she said slowly drawn out stressing almost every syllable.  
  
"umm...Ms. Thorne" Vaughn interjected uncomfortably. 'What the??? What is this girl doing?' Vaughn thought  
  
"But you wouldn't be the first guy that I got to sway over to me and break some vows." she said with a smile on her face. She seemed to be recalling some experiences.  
  
She chuckled "What's your name?"  
  
"Michael Vaughn"  
  
"Well Michael, our time is about up. In about three minutes, they are going to take me out of here and do the testing. However I will speak to you the next time you come in. On one condition, that you bring a magazine with you. Preferably a fashion magazine. "  
  
Vaughn checked the cock on the wall behind him and saw that she was about right. He thought it over. "Okay. I'm bring it next time but we will talk about the covenant in that meeting." Vaughn said trying to stay in Agent mode.  
  
And as if on cue, four men came into the cell area. "Goodnight, Ms. Thorne."  
  
"It's Julia to you.... Goodnight Michael." She finished softly. Vaughn felt hope flicker in him. The way she said it, it was like she was Sydney again. But Vaughn realized that Sydney wouldn't have called him Michael. His heart sank.  
  
And he walked away from the glass panel and out of the cell area.  
  
His thoughts were, to say the least, jumbled. Talking to her like that was like a parallel universe. She had an accent and he didn't even know what kind. It was just a little bit off her regular voice. She said she had an affair with a married man or at least hinted that she could have. Something, that without a doubt, Sydney would never do. She called him Michael, not Vaughn. She wanted a fashion magazine not a great literature book. Eric was right. He could hear the words coming out of her mouth but it just didn't match up with the face.  
  
But at the same time, it was Sydney. And it was only a matter of time before Michael dropped the Agent act and became her friend. And as weird as it could be, he would do it.  
  
Michael handed in his report on the meeting with Julia. After Dixon read his report, Dixon assigned him the task of interrogating Julia because as it seemed he was the only one he was willing to talk to. But he seemed reluctant to do it. But Vaughn knew that Julia was only willing to speak to him. He could hear it in the way she was speaking. It was in her choice of words.  
  
Because when Sydney called no matter who she was today, Michael Vaughn would always answer. And that was all that mattered at the end of the day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/n: Yay!! a second chapter....I'm so glad that you people like the story....thanks you all from the reviews....it's so nice....I hope I didn't make Julia to for lack of better word slutty ....but I thought it fit with the comments that Simon made. So review!!! 


	3. relapse?

Title:Ms. Thorne  
  
Chapter 3: overdose  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary:a/u...it branches off before epsidoe 11:full disclosure....Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias + co...  
  
A/n: oh my goodness....you people are amazing.....you reviewed and asked questions....it was all very good stuff so now I will answer those questions and give a chapter way earlier than I expected.  
  
Ashqua: wow the first to make a request...I m so glad...I m sorry but as it stands now Vaughn is still with Lauren. I hate her but it is an important part of the plot...well atleast kinda important...and also...Sydney will come back but for the majority of this fic she will be Julia...well atleast I think so.  
  
Hannahbanana: thanks for noticing the slight error I didn't exactly make it clear. During the 2 years, Sydney was playing the act of Julia in the covenant as a double agent. And if you didn't catch that it was the exact same thing as the show. But what happened here was that the procedure reacted with the memory block that she got on her mind and somehow she forgot she was Sydney and truly became Julia. But if you want to know here are some spoiler for my fic.....in the later chapters Julia will get some of Sydney's memories.........mwahahahaha......  
  
And a special thanks to Star Mage1, me, Andrew-Squee, alexei04, Eyghon, Mary Kate113, Dragonsquiirt: for your great reviews and the complements on the idea for the story....MWAH!!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It had become a routine for them. At least every three days, Vaughn would come in to see Julia. Some times it varied to that amount of information that they had covered in the last meeting. For example, her file only took Vaughn about a day and a half. Considering the fact that he knew he real file as Sydney and most of her file as Julia even before she told him.  
  
Julia had become a pleasant person to be around. She was a little aggressive at the beginning. But she was very well mannered and polite as he got to know her. She even apologized for her comments about having an affair with him. And by a month and a half that Julia had "known" Michael, she was full funny and witty comments. And Michael responded back full force. He showed a side to Julia that the officers at Operations didn't really know.  
  
So it was a surprise to him, that when he came in, she wasn't waiting for him by the glass panel. She was awake lying in her bed that was really just a cot. She turned on the bed to face him and loudly groaned.  
  
"Michael, could we not do this today?" she said her voice rough.  
  
"Why? Are you ok?" he asked. His body immediately at attention for any demands she may have for him.  
  
"It's nothing really. I just came back from testing and it was a pretty rough day in there." she explained.  
  
"Why? What changed?" he questioned softly. His voice laced with concern.  
  
"I don't know. The guy either upped my dose or they made a break through."  
  
"Are you serious? You made a breakthrough? Do you feel any different?" he said trying to edge around to se if she remembered him.  
  
"The treatment have never affected me before like this." She said back to him.  
  
"Hold on. You're going to go to Med Services and you are getting checked out." he said. He reached for the intercom on the wall.  
  
"Agent Vaughn?" answered the Security guard when got to the cell.  
  
"Yes. I am taking Ms. Thorne to Med. Services. I need you to let her out." he said gestured to Julia laying on the cot.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I don't know if I can do that," the guard answered unsurely.  
  
"You'd better." Vaughn easily replied. "I'm sorry to rush you but .....she is my responsibility. And she is sick or something and I need to make sure she is going to be okay." he tried to reason with the guard without showing Julia anything.  
  
"Agent Vaughn at least let me call for someone to go with you."  
  
Vaughn sighed. "If you have to. And while you are calling people, you should alert Director Dixon about t this development." he paused to let the guard absorb it. "Now would you please open the door." he intended it to come out as a demand but it became more like a plea.  
  
"Of course. Sorry about the delay." he replied as he opened the door. But he stepped back and let Vaughn step into the cell. The guard pulled out his phone and started to call people.  
  
"You didn't need to do that," said Julia drowsily.  
  
"Well when you put up such a fight..." he said in a sarcastic manner "Don't you worry about it.Just don't fall asleep ok?"  
  
She barely nodded back to him. Her eyes slipped shut. Her breath steadied.  
  
'I guess she really couldn't wait. It wouldn't be hard to get her out of there with her asleep. It would just be strange.' he thought  
  
But in a strange way he was glad that she fell asleep so soon. It gave him a chance to watch her and to touch her lightly for the first time in a couple of months. He studied her for a few minutes to watch if she was actually sleeping before touching her. He traced the curves of her chin. And as he lightly brushed her cheekbones, the guard interrupted him.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, the team is here," he announced as he pushed a wheelchair towards the cot. He backed away slowly feeling a little uncomfortable being there. Everyone at that office knew that Agent Bristow was tied to Agent Vaughn. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that it went both ways.  
  
Vaughn carefully collected her into the wheelchair. Maybe taking a little too much time but he was savouring the time he had with her without a glass panel in between them. He pushed the wheelchair out of the cell and nodded in acknowledgement to the two agents who had come to accompany him down the halls.  
  
They travelled down the halls quietly. There were no words spoken. And Julia stayed asleep for the trip there and for the testing also.  
  
She had been asleep for about an hour. It was enough time for the tests to be done and for Vaughn to fill Dixon in on what had happened. But beyond that he hadn't left her side. He touched her now blonde hair that brought him memories of their second meeting.  
  
*Flashback begins*  
  
"Hello. I have your magazine here," said Vaughn straight to the point.  
  
"Thank you Michael." she said stressing his name indicating that he should call her Julia.  
  
"Here you go." he said as he passed it through to her through that special box.  
  
As soon as she got it, she began to flip through it. She barely even glanced at the words. Her eyes flickered across the page. "So what do you need from me today Michael?" she said simultaneously flipping through the magazine.  
  
"I thought we could start on your profile," he said as he stared at her flipping through the magazine. "I'm sorry what are you doing?"  
  
She looked up at him for the first time since he gave her the magazine." Oh. This? I'm looking for a photo." She finally settled on a page. She tore it from the magazine and stuck it though the box.  
  
"Just one more request, ok?" he nodded after she said those words. "Can you get me a dye in that colour?" she said as he reached for the page.  
  
"Ok." he said without even a glance at the page. But when he did look, he was surprised. "You want to be a blonde?!?"  
  
She laughed "Why are you so surprised?"  
  
"Nothing. It just threw me for a second." he said as he regained his composure. "So can we get started on your profile?"  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
"Michael? What are you doing here?" she said as her eyes focussed on his face. But she still seemed too tired to move from her position laid back on the bed.  
  
"I'm making sure that you are okay. But when you put it like that..."he trailed off  
  
"NO. Stay for a while. We can chat up a storm." She said in the way that only Julia talked.  
  
He laughed "Ok Julia. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You have been in love right? Like real love that supposedly lasts a lifetime." Vaughn choked on his breath. But he waited for her to continue before answering her.  
  
She paused then realized that she asked that question to a married man. "Of course you have. What was I thinking?"  
  
"Yeah. I've have what you are talking about." he smiled softly. But he wasn't thinking about the woman he was married to, he was thinking about his experiences with the person in front of him.  
  
She sighed contently. "Tell me about your first date." She demanded almost gently.  
  
He let out a low laugh "you'll like this one. So we finally went out on our first date. She was an agent and you know how the CIA is about agents dating. So I finally convince her to come out on a date with me. And we are at this great French restaurant. Did I mention we were on a mission?"  
  
"No. Michael" she interjects softly, reprimanding him for his lack of judgement.  
  
"yeah. And we went and the place was great. She looked amazing. I felt better than I had in months...."he continued telling her the story and eventually she fell asleep at about the time they were compromised. But Michael continued to tell the story in hushed tone even if she was asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/n:thanks everyone for reading......thanks for the reviews...keep them coming...it encourages me to post faster...like this chapter .....2 days I think. Ok....go and review. And in case anyone wants to know the next chapter of Cruz such be up in 4 days. 


	4. Slipped Memories

Title:Ms. Thorne  
  
Chapter 4: slipped memories  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary:a/u...it branches off before epsidoe 11:full disclosure....Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias + co...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Review replies  
  
To everyone; hello people who read my stories...I know everyone loves Sydney.... I love Sydney...but for my purposes most of the story will be Julia but I promise the story will end with Sydney....It is important to my plot line that Julia is there. Also...people have been asking for longer chapters which is totally fine....but as it turns out my ideas aren't as that constructed ....so if you have any requests for the story...I WILL write it in.....muah! thanks for the support!  
  
serendipity112233: hi thanks for reviewing...I know im glad that they are getting along too....the story is confusing? mmm...tell me what you think is confusing and ill answer any questions.  
  
Mary Kate113:hey you reviewed again!!!YAY!!!!well I just wanted to tell you that im working on making my chapters longer.....and im thinking the way im writing these chapter Sydney will be back in about 6 or so chapters.....if you want them longer.....if you have any requests then tell me!!!  
  
Alicia jo: hey thanks for reviewing.....for most of the story it will be Julia but I promise I won't finish the story she is Sydney again..  
  
alexei04:thanks for reviewing again....yay...and thanks for complementing on the date thing and the hair....i thought it was pretty good too...hahaha  
  
Hannahbanana: no problem if you want to ask me questions I will be more than happy to answer.  
  
Dragonsquiirt: thanks for reviewing due to everyone enthusiasm of them fic I have posted the next chapter up before chpt 5 of my other fic.  
  
Natalie: I'm really glad that you gave my fic a chance and see now you like it....haha you can just review me and tell me if you ever stop liking it...haha..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Julia, do you know anything else about the way the Covenant does their banking?" asked Vaughn as he was wrapping up his latest session with Julia.  
  
"What?" she paused and thought over his words "Yeah I do."  
  
Vaughn glanced up at her from his pad of paper. His wrinkles in full force."Julia are you ok? You seem.... not like yourself."  
  
"No. It's not that." she said trying to assure him. She even sat up from her position on her cot. She did however look drained. Her face had a little more anxiety than usual.  
  
"Did they do something to you again?" asked Vaughn. Last time they gave her a slightly different combination of drugs. And her body didn't interact with it too well. They actually had to stay for a couple hours at mad services just to be sure she was stable. She slept and after Vaughn told the story of their first date, he continued to work. Pausing occasionally to hold her hand and to touch her face.  
  
"No, Michael. I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." she said finally explaining what happened.  
  
"What was the problem?" asked Vaughn patiently.  
  
"That's the thing. I don't remember being part of any of it. I have never been in love. And in this dream...I don't know if it could be anything but love."  
  
"You have never been in love?" questioned Michael. Sydney had been in love but Julia hasn't at all?  
  
She brushed by his question "It was pretty early in the morning and he was still sleeping. But I was awake. And I was watching him breathe. And I remember thinking 'God, he is so amazing. I can't believe we finally made it.' and I touched his face. Then I curled myself into his arms and feel back asleep. But Michael the way I was feeling with him. The way was felt so amazing and content with the world, I don't think it could be anyone else but the love of my life."  
  
"Julia I don't know what to say." He said honestly "Do you remember what he looks like?"  
  
"No, not really. Michael if I ever get out of here, I'm going to find him." She said determinedly.  
  
"You will." He said more certain than he felt.  
  
"We'll figure out what that dream was about but for now what do you know about the banking?" he asked again trying to steer the conversation away. And the meeting went on like normal. Julia gave him everything she could think of. And Vaughn patiently wrote it all down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He opened the doors to Dixon's office. "She is remembering some things."  
  
"Who? Julia?" he said his eyes shooting up from his desk.  
  
"Yeah. She told me today. It seems like she remember in her dreams. It had to be Sydney because Julia remember that." Vaughn explained in more detail.  
  
"Well as it looks like we made a breakthrough. Did you mention anything?" he asked out of obligation.  
  
"No, I didn't know what to say." he answered the question honestly "So I just asked her about banking. And I have the notes from our conversation now if you want it."  
  
"Ok. Leave it on my desk. Vaughn I think I'm going to send you on this operation." said Dixon as he returned to his work.  
  
Vaughn simply nodded and left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two days later, Vaughn left for Berlin to pose as a Covenant agent. His mission was to get in and tag the computer so the Op tech people could analyse it later.  
  
However, in her cell Julia was getting impatient. She had another dream about the man and she was wanted to talk to Michael about it. And as she was pacing around she realized that she forgot something very important. She started to bang against the glass panel until the guard came. When he did....  
  
"What's today ?" she almost demanded from him.  
  
"Wednesday"he said clearly freaked out by her earlier display.  
  
"Of what?"she asked hurried on impatiently.  
  
"June"he answered unsure of what was going on.  
  
"What' the date you stupid guard?" she yelled.  
  
"the 30th" he said flinching after her little remark.  
  
"I need to talk to Vaughn...RIGHT NOW." she said urgently.  
  
"Miss. He isn't here right now."  
  
"Get me someone to talk to then." she said wringing her hands nervously  
  
He almost automatically walked off. He ran out to his post and radioed Director Dixon about what she had said. Dixon said that he would send Weiss there.  
  
He walked into the area. "Miss Thorne. I'm agent Weiss. You wanted to speak to someone?"  
  
She answered in a hurry. "I just remembered something. At the end of ever month, a high ranking office comes to the bank. That's today. I don't know if you sent anyone yet but you need to know."  
  
"Oh damn. Vaughn is in Berlin. He is the one getting the intel." Weiss said thinking out loud.  
  
"What?!?!?! He isn't a field agent. What are you talking about?" Julia questioned from the inside "It doesn't matter you need to tell him now. Go!"  
  
And with that Weiss left, he didn't even say bye. And all Julia could do was paced around her cell even more worried than before.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was exactly 32 hours later till Julia got news of anything. She counted the time. And she was very glad that Agent Weiss came back in before she lost all of her patience and started to bang on the walls again.  
  
"They are back. They are all basically ok."  
  
"Basically? Is Michael ok?" she asked eager to get any information.  
  
"From what we can understand, the covenant agent saw him. They fought, Vaughn won. But somehow there was someone else was with them and that guy knocked. The data was already sent to us but Vaughn was unconscious when the backup team got him 2minutes after the fight. He had a slight concussion, 2 broken ribs, some cuts and bruises. They are keeping him in Med. Services for a while."  
  
"Oh God." she said truly terrified of what had happened. 'It's my fault. If I just remembered sooner' "I want to see him. Please."  
  
Weiss took one look at her. And he saw the exact same thing he had seen with Sydney. The growing amount of concern and the longing to figure out if Vaughn was okay. He knew what he had to do."I'll see what I can do." He turned and left. Leaving Julia alone with her thoughts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two guards escorted her to the room. They left her handcuffed till they arrived at the door. They looked doubtfully at Weiss who also accompanied them to Vaughn's room.  
  
"He is in there. The last time I checked he was awake but you never know. He is under a mild drug; it shouldn't put him out too much. I'll knock on the door when time is up." Weiss explained then he opened the door for her. She smiled at him in thanks and went in.  
  
When she turned into the room fully, it made her gasp in surprise. He was there alive and breathing. Bit he looked pretty beaten up. Bruises dotted his face. It looked like a cut on his lip was from a nasty punch to the face. On all accounts a very beaten looking Michael. She stepped closer and was relieved to find the room vacant. It would have been hard to kick someone out of the room to spend some alone time with him but she would have if she needed to.  
  
His eyes flickered. He was waking up or at least opening his eyes. She spotted a chair by the bed and sat down in it. She whispered "Michael."  
  
"Julia. How did you get in here?" he said barely awake yet somehow still worried about her.  
  
"I asked" she shrugged "I had to come and see you." she said slowly but urgently  
  
"OK, as long as you're not breaking any rules." He said finally beginning to wake up.  
  
"Michael, I'm so sorry" she began but somehow he was already objecting. He was shaking his head.  
  
"No Julia. You have nothing to be sorry about. If you hadn't told us, I would have been dead." He said trying to reassure her but somehow she just became sadder.  
  
"Michael, I'm still really sorry. I mean look at you. If I have just remembered a little bit sooner...."she trailed off.  
  
"You can't think about that stuff. What's done is done. And the most important thing is that I'm ok and you're ok, right?" he said trying to take away some of the guilt she was undoubtedly feeling.  
  
She smiled even though her tears were beginning to build in her eyes. "So while I was in a blind panic about you, I realized that I didn't know too much about you. But you know everything about me. So Michael tell me everything about yourself." She smiled as she thought of conversation that was coming their way. He smiled as he thought of the other several conversations like this one he had had with Sydney.  
  
"And don't leave anything out. No embrassing childhood stories or first crushes...Nothing and I mean it Michael."she softly demanded from her chair as she leaned forward to hear the story.  
  
He reached for her hand and held it. "I promise."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: thanks for reading...ok now seriously I have to get the next chapter of cruz out I have one essay to do....one major project which is like 10 % of my grade...so I got to work on that...so I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out.....that's for the reviews it really got me motivated to write.muah....REVIEW!! 


	5. Faces

Title:Ms. Thorne  
  
Chapter 5: faces  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summary:a/u...it branches off before epsidoe 11:full disclosure....Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias co...  
  
Review replies  
  
To everyone; hello people who read Ms. Thorne...oh my god...if i could be as patient as u guys..._my_ reviews would be a lot different...haha..well I did take a break from the whole deal...a little bit of writer's block and I had a little bit of falling out with the show and fanfiction in general...no worries im back...but the biggest problem is that I dunt know what im going to do next...so seriously if u want anything in here...tell me and ill work it out promise...I have read the last chapter..and honestly I dunt like it that much..i think I could have done so much better but I was in a rush so this chapter might take a different turn im not too sure yet but probably...REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Nicole:umm...Nicole I dunt know just yet when the whole regaining memory is going to happen...im thinking soon cuz im running out of stuff to write about ...but I as I write the answer to this review im thinking that there could be some interesting appearances..haha..so I guess I should thank u..way to go nicole!!!

serendipity112233: yay....i feel so cool...i never actually thought I would end up writing but ok..u people like it...suh a confidence booster...I think u will like this next chapter...til next time... 

Andrew-Sque:wow im so flattered...u missed dinner cuz of my writing...outstanding...thanks for the props..hahaha..i hope I dunt let u down...  
  
alexei04:thanks for reviewing again....yay...sorry u got grounded even thought u should be over that a long time ago...hahaha..but still...hope u like it...  
  
Dragonsquiirt: ok per ur request there will be a cliff hanger..wasnt supposed to be there before but I come through on my promises...hope u like it !!!thanks for reviewing...

* * *

The weirdest part of that night was telling the stories. What Julia wanted to know Sydney knew. But there were on occasion stories that Sydney hadn't heard. Random things like what he got for his tenth birthday. But then there were things that _Sydney_ was never meant to hear. Details from his wedding day were exchanged throughout that conversation. Yes they were awake that long. Julia was so genuinely interested in Vaughn's life that he fell asleep before they were done talking. Notice a hitch in that line of thought? Yes, if they talked about Lauren then what happened to Sydney? Well as before Vaughn referred to her as "that woman who he dated from work" or something along those lines. She didn't seem to notice and he didn't feel the need to indulge. However she was uncharacterically intrigued by the woman who wore his ring. Which of course was uncomfortable but she wouldn't be refused. So in true Vaughn fashion, he did everything in his power to make her happy even if it meant telling her about his wedding to another person.

After the banking op, Vaughn continued on fairly quickly. In fact as soon as med services gave him the go ahead, he was already gone. Michael refused to believe that he was hurt even to be put out of action. And it seemed as though he had developed some of Sydney's /Julia's stubbornness because no one stopped him when he walked in two days after being released. Granted his main objective was Julia; he still wanted to be there. He still needed to be in the "loop". And an additional incentive was that he hadn't seen Sydney since the night in his hospital room. Adding up to the longest time he had been without seeing her face in months not including her disappearance.

* * *

When Vaughn finally made his reappearance to Julia's cell, he wasn't alone. There was a blonde with him almost carefully walking beside him. But before Julia could get a good look at her face, they parted ways. A swift kiss to the cheek and some murmured words and the mystery woman was gone.

Any thoughts of the woman had disappeared from mind when her mind finally snapped into place. Michael was back. The relief that it gave her scared her. It wasn't as if Julia was used to needing someone. Julia was a trained killer. A lone wolf picking of the weak of the world. At least that was what she told herself. But the feeling of elation made her think differently. Other than the guards Julia had been alone. Her mysterious treatments had even been brought to a halt. If there was any correlation, she didn't know. But at the time it didn't matter. The most important thing was to talk to Michael.

He came and stood by the glass. For moments he just looked that her. With a look that Julia had never received. Michael looked at her with love. Something that she would never be able to comprehend. Suddenly it was there was a no look. Michael didn't look at her like that. She searched his eyes once more. But any trace of that was gone. 'Maybe' she thought 'I was just looking where there was nothing to be found.'

**But of course we all know better.**

With the look gone, Michael smiled at her with the dimples and all. "Hey Julia"

"Hello Michael. It 's been a couple weeks." she replied with ease like she hadn't been counting the days. Which was seventeen days but _she wasn't counting at all._

"Sorry. I would have been back sooner but my boss wouldn't let me work" he said sincerely. He was truly sorry that she had been alone.

"No wonder you won't quit." she said faking exasperation.

He laughed. "I get bored really easily." he paused "but I guess you would know about getting bored."

She sighed. "Well that's the breaks kid. I have hurt a lot of people. It was coming to me."

"Julia. There is no doubt that you have killed a lot of people" she snorted as if to say are you trying to make me feel better. "However that doesn't mean that others haven't done that same as u or worse."

"Yeah I know. Other contract killers" she said obviously

"Probably. But I was talking about _me_"

She arched her eyebrow in question.

"Occupational hazard." he said simply.

She smiled. At what? She didn't know. Maybe it was that they were more alike than she had ever thought. But something about this conversation brought her relationship with Michael up a level. She understood him better.

"so what can I help you with today Michael?" she said much brighter with a hint of laughter in her voice. Like she was his waiter in a diner.

Moving quickly from the dark topic they were talking about before. "Actually I'm here to update you." He said

"oh really? Little ol' me? I need updates?" she said regaining her playfulness

"Yes you." he said easily being used to her unique way of talking. "I just wanted to tell you that your treatments have stopped for the time being"

"Do I dare ask?"

"Only if you want to know" he said faking that dangerous look that spies get in movies.

She let out a peal of laughter. She countered with her own dangerous look "Indulge me."

"The CIA is concerned that if we continue the treatments that they will lose one of their best contacts. So until they know everything they aren't willing to take that chance." He said reverting back to business "Michael".

"Ohh. Well that's nice." She said unsurely.

"Well that's all for today Julia. Same time tomorrow?"

"not like I'm going anywhere Michael." she paused "Michael do you have anything else to do?"

"No. Just you today."

"Well. Could you stay then?" she asked sounding for the first time since he had "met Julia" shy.

He smiled gently. "Yeah sure."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Julia, this again? I mean I will. But my life can't be that interesting." he said slightly pink form embarrassment.

"But for me it's important. I see you almost everyday but I have only gotten to know you recently. Please Michael it's really important to me." She pleading, begging him with her brown eyes.

"ok so where were we?"

"I want to hear more about your wife."

"Lauren? Sure. If that's what you want to hear about." Michael said unsure of what was going on. But he continued on to tell Julia the story of how he and Lauren had met.

[a/n I dunt want to get too involved with the details...especially when I dunt really care..]

After he was done, he was surprised by Julia's answer.

"Michael would it be too weird to ask to meet your wife?"

"You want to meet my wife?" Vaughn repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah." she paused horrified "She wouldn't like me, would she?" she then rambled on, Vaughn stopped her when she got to the thought that Lauren thought Julia was going to break up the marriage. The irony was not lost on him.

"Of course you can meet my wife Julia. But she is going to be busy for a while. Is it ok if you meet her in a couple weeks?" he asked cautiously. Tiptoeing around in case she started to ramble again.

She nodded. She seemed to finally be able to pull herself together. "In a couple weeks. Bye Michael."

"Sweet dreams Julia."

* * *

About two weeks later, Vaughn walked into Julia's cell. Unlike usual, he wasn't alone. Vaughn came with Lauren. Julia caught a glance at the blonde hair and smiled. It was similar to her own.

"Hello Julia. It's nice to meet you. I'm Michael's wife." she said tilting her head towards the light. In doing so she gave Julia the first good look at her face.

"Michael GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. She pounded on the windows to emphasize the point. She stared straight into his eyes and whispered "I recognize her from a Covenant meeting." And with that she fell to the floor. She was in a dead faint.

* * *

(a/n)I hope you all enjoyed it....and that it lived up to the expectations...I have no idea exactly what is going to happen next...so I invite u to request sumthing and it will be written in...hahaha....love you all..please review!!!


	6. Recovering

Title:Ms. Thorne

Chapter 6: recovering

Rating:PG-13

Summary:a/u...it branches off before episode 11:full disclosure....Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias co...

* * *

Alexi04:thanks for the welcome..i hope it lives up to your expectations 

Andrew-Squeeze:thanks for the support…I think it's so coo lthat you actually read my story…

To all:well everyone im back…I had the most severe writer's block…i actually thought I would just abandon this story but season 4 inspired me…per usual any and all suggestions are welcome and I am more than happy to write them into the story..well enjoy…and please read and review

* * *

**Ok so the story picks off where we left off…imREWRITING the end.**

About two weeks later, Vaughn walked into Julia's cell. Unlike usual, he wasn't alone. Vaughn came with Lauren. Julia caught a glance at the blonde hair and smiled. It was similar to her own.

"Hello Julia. It's nice to meet you. I'm Michael's wife." she said tilting her head towards the light. In doing so she gave Julia the first good look at her face.

"It's you!!!!!!!" she said dreadfully. "You DIRTY BITCH!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. She pounded on the windows to emphasize the point. She stared straight into her eyes and said "You little slut! I will kill you."

"Julia what the hell are you talking about? This is my wife." said Vaughn.

"That fact might be true but the fact that SHE IS A SLOPPY WHORE IS TRUE TOO."

"Stop it Julia. You can't talk to her like that."

"I can if she tried to kill me. Just because I took her spot in the Covenant. I always wondered where she got sent off to but now I guess I know. She's covenant Michael. She is a friggin mole!"

"Julia I can't believe you would even suggest that. This is my wife. She isn't a mole."

This was the first time she broke eye contact with Lauren. "Michael she is Covenant."

"No she isn't."

She looked into his eyes and conveyed an apology "I'm sorry Michael but she is."

"Don't give me that look Julia. She isn't a mole."

"I know it is hard to comprehend but she is covenant. I can't believe that you don't trust me."

"We are leaving."

"Go."she said with venom in he tone. She was hurt that he didn't believe her.

Lauren turned and left. "Michael she didn't deny it. She didn't say a damn thing against me. That's because she knows it's true."

And he left without a word.

* * *

Outside, in the rotunda, Jack watched the scene carefully. He began running the statistics through his head. Julia didn't remember who she really was. Any feelings of hatred that she would have towards Lauren would have been before she came back. He then began to work the possibility of Lauren actually being a mole. With Julia as an informant, covenant missions were much easier to make. There was anyways another bank account or a secret list just waiting to be uncovered. But the big missions concerning Rambaldi as of late seemed to be off. There was a covenant group always waiting. If not, then they we a tracking device on the artifact. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made that someone was a mole. And now they had a legitimate lead on who that was. Jack glanced up to see Lauren and Vaughn stepping out into the rotunda. Indeed he had a real lead.

* * *

"Hello Miss. Thorne." said Jack standing in front of his daughter for the first time in months. 

"Ahh, Agent Bristow. Am I right in assuming that Agent Vaughn won't be coming around any time soon?"

"I suppose that is his decision. But the Agency would like as much information as you can give us."

"OK" she said simply as if she resigned before the fight started. She told him every detail she could possibly remember.

"Well Miss Thorne, I will be back tomorrow. We will finish up this information. And then we would like to begin testing again."

"Alright."she said calmly but it had an edge to it. It was almost like she was unhappy.

* * *

The last day of information was done painlessly. Julia talked and Jack listened. Very tedious. The real surprise came the next day. Julia expected to be wheeled off the medical wing to resume the testing for whatever they were looking for. She still didn't know. However, she was pleasantly surprised when she found a fold on the floor beside her. It was full of pictures. There was about a hundred of them. Class pictures, a picture of a home, an African-American women, a girl with bring red hair, a blonde man, a picture of a SUV; photographs upon photographs on things that didn't make sense to Julia. She searched for words but there was nothing there. This was just pictures. It was a jumble of faces and places to her. 

"Don't get it do you?"

She tore her eyes away from the pictures. There was a man there. Someone she didn't know till about twenty minutes ago.

"You're in these pictures."

"Yes I am. My name is Will Tippin. We were hoping that you would remember something but I guess not huh?" the way he talked was in such a careless manner it threw her off for a moment.

"You're not an agent." she guessed

"Wow you already got me all figured out don't you?"

Julia smiled "No but I am an excellent judge of character. It comes with the job."

He laughed. He seemed at ease with her quicker than anyone else. "No I'm not an agent. I was a desk worker if you will." he paused and look at her carefully. "Alright well. Take a look at those pictures and I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

And the days continued on like that. The next day they watched movies. The day after they played games. The day after they ate Sydney's favorite food. Day after day, Will lead her through the tracks known as Sydney Bristow. Everything that he ever known about her was put into play. But nothing seemed to get Sydney back from Julia. Until one day they decided to use their trump card. They finally let Sydney out of the ops center. 

"Good morning Julia."

"Hey Willie."

"That is such a weird name. It's like I scare you."

She sent him a smile. It was more "Will that was the worst joke ever." than anything else.

"Come on. 'I give you the willies ' that's funny." They both laughed. "Well Julia we have a treat for you today." Suddenly as if it was on cue, two security guards stepped up and opened her door. They ushered her out of the cell block for the first time in months. In a daze she moved mechanically, she got dressed in normal clothing.

As soon as she was done she was brought back to Will. She looked at him curiously. "What's going on, Will?"

"We're going on a trip."

Surprised shone in her eyes "Cause you are the big man on campus here?"she said

"Nope but that guy wanted you to see it all. I'm just your tour guide."

"Intriguing. Well what are we waiting for?"And with that Will, Julia, four FBI agents left the Ops Center. Trailing behind them was Jack, Eric and Vaughn. Will and Julia were in one car. And the rest were following after them.

Will was the one driving the car. The roads were clear for once. Will never even saw it coming. Julia didn't even see it coming. She saw a golden opportunity. And the spy in her made her take it. She applied pressure on his neck and he was out like a light. Carefully she let him out of the car. She didn't know where she was going or even why she was going but something was calling to her and she just had to reach it.

* * *

The rest of the group found Will easily. And he was unharmed. They tracked Julia down through a tracer on her shirt. 

"What is that? Where is she?" asked one of the FBI agents

"I know." Vaughn said calmly. He exchanged a glance with Jack who was checking on Will. With patience, he didn't know he possessed, Vaughn made it to her location without breaking any speeding laws.

"Stay here." he said in a non-dismissive tone. He got out of the car and walked to a bench across the street. On the bench, there was Julia. She was facing residential area. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Julia."

"Michael. Why am I here?"

"You tell me Julia. You tell me."

Across the road from where they were sitting was the spot where Sydney's old apartment used to be.

* * *

(a/n)well hurahh im done…I hope you like it…I will try to figure out more of the plot and I should have the next chapter soon…ttyl…read and review. 


	7. Suspicion

Title:Ms. Thorne

Chapter 7: Suspicion

Rating:PG-13

Summary:a/u...it branches off before episode 11:full disclosure...Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias + co...

* * *

To my reviewers

Raye: thanks for reviewing twice…I hope I got it up soon enough.. smiles.. enjoy

Andrew-Squee: I love the fact that u always review my story..thanks for being there..

Dani11e87:haha…it's ok that u didn't review sooner ..what matters to me is that you reviewed thanks for reading

Total Vaughn lover:im totally into Vaughn too…smiles..he is soooo hot…thanks for reviewing

Grouchy:I love that you love my story…it's just soooo cool that sumone likes what I write…

Jenny: yeah Lauren had it coming…grr man im glad she is gone…thanks for reviewing

* * *

Recap

"Julia."

"Michael. Why am I here?"

"You tell me Julia. You tell me."

Across the road from where they were sitting was the spot where Sydney's old apartment used to be.

* * *

She looked drained by the time they got back to her cell. In the car, all she did was sit quietly and stare out the window. Her stare was so vacant. She just seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

As soon as they got back to the Ops center, Jack excused himself. He set off away from the group. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his file .He discreetly hacked into Lauren's file. All the reports she had ever filed, ever mission she had ever been on and everything she had ever done was recorded and looked over. Jack carefully checked her over. Her file seemed too neat. It was almost too good. But the further he looked at her file, the more Jack began to pull together the pieces. She was "supposedly" away on the days of the failed missions. When she was in the field she had more experience than she should have according to her file. There was something wrong with her and her file. So he started a new file on her. A file that showed the possibility of her being the mole.

It was only after she was back in her cell, that she actually said anything to anyone. She said in a soft voice "What do you want from me?"At that point it was only Vaughn in the room.

"What do I want from you or what does the agency want from you?"

"IS there a difference?"

"I wish you could get out of here. But the agency wants some information from you. You know something and you forgot it."

"So if I remember this information, would they let me go?"

"I don't know. I'm just an agent."

"I think you are more."

"Not really. Sorry Ms. Thorne"

"Michael I'm sorry for what I said before."

"Are you taking it back?"

"NO. She is a bitch and she needs to be put down."

"She is my wife."

"That doesn't change what she is. I'm sorry Michael honestly I don't want to get in a fight with you. But you just deserve better"

"That's for me to decide." He paused. "I will see you later."

"Bye Michael."

The next day was another testing day. But thankfully for Julia all she had to go was go there, they used hypnosis and drugs again. This time, the doctors made Sydney watch a home video of Francie's birthday. She was deep into hypnosis. She recognized Will. And she started to say Francie's name when she suddenly broke out into screams. She yelled and yelled. The doctors tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to get through to her. Soon she started to cry. She seemed to be stuck between Sydney and Julia. Eventually Jack heard what was going on in the lab and ordered them to drug her. She was knocked out cold by the drugs.

When she came to, they made Sydney tell everything that she knew about herself which was actually Julia's life. It was the same except for one moment. She said her middle name was Ann. It was the beginning to find Sydney Ann Bristow again.

* * *

A/n:hey guys thanks for reading…sorry it is short but i had to cut it off then so the next chapter could start and still have a solid beginning...i hope you get what i mean...as usual im flattered that you guys decided to read my story ..i am still amazed..well yes and if u have anything in particular that u want to happen I will do the best in my power to do it for you..love yaa for reading…till next time.. 


	8. Connect the Dots

Title:Ms. Thorne

Chapter 8: Connect the dots

Rating:PG-13

Summary:a/u...it branches off before episode 11:full disclosure...Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias + co...

* * *

To my reviewers 

Andrew-Squee: I still love the fact that u read my story..thanks for reading /reviewing..

Vaughn is hot:im totally into Vaughn too…smiles..he is soooo hot…thanks for reviewing…I hope it wasn't too long for you..

Grouchy:everyone is so excited that she remembers something…this next part is going to get tricky…teaser: I hope you read the books…

livingArtemis: I love the name…and for the longest.. im working on it.. i cant seem to make it over 4 pages…but im going to get there

* * *

(a/n)alright everyone who has reviewed so far is glad that she is remembering and wants the chapters to be longer…I admit the last chapter was short… but I really wanted to get something out for you so I pushed it and I didn't really get any of the plot out…but this next chapter should help with the length and should satisfy the plotline..as always if you have any request I will happy to work them in..and you all have to bear with me because I have no idea where this story is going to end up..i only have this chapter then I have to think of a new idea which is probably why I take so long to come out with the next chapter..what else?ohh I hope you have read the books because I have a nice little spot of that in the next chapter you will still get it but it is always nice to know the full story of those encounters..alright read enjoy review…

* * *

Recap 

When she came to, they made Sydney tell everything that she knew about herself which was actually Julia's life. It was the same except for one moment. She said her middle name was Ann. It was the beginning to find Sydney Ann Bristow again.

The doctors' faces snapped up. They glanced at each other in mild shock. "Can you repeat that again, Miss?"

She sighed trying to regain her compose so she wouldn't smack these big geeks in the head. Life saving geeks but at the same time very very annoying geeks. "My name is Julia Ann Thorne. "she gritted her teeth. "My name is on the file you are scribbling on. It is exactly the same as what I just said"

"Yes, of course Miss." They continued on in the questioning hoping that something else had slipped up. But at the end, it was just the middle name. Progress is progress no matter how little the detail is.

They moved her back into her cell. She fell into her cot and drifted off to sleep. She woke up to the sounds of the gates rising.

"Hello Julia Thorne as unruffled as always."

"Hello Eric Weiss. To what to I owe this pleasure?"

"We need you in the field."

"What?"she asked purely bewildered.

"Yes. I was surprised too. But I don't make the orders. I just send them out."

She took a second and composed herself. "Where am I going?"

He observed her carefully clocking the tiem it took for her to compose herself. "That part I actually don't know yet. But someone will be along to tell you that soon enough. I was just sent to give you the heads up that you have leaving in a day or so."

"Ok. So when am I getting debriefed?"

"In a couple hours by someone more in the loop than me."

"OK. "she paused and looked at him questioning. "You aren't in the loop?"

"I am but my mind can't help but wonder."

She let out a short laugh while Eric looked sheepish. "Thanks Eirc I needed a laugh. You are a special one."

"That's what my mom tells me." Which of course drew another laugh from Julia. But sadly it was cut off by the ring of Eric's cell phone.

He turned away from her "Weiss. Yes. Yes. Actually I'm with Thorne right now. Yes sir. Yes. I will sir. "he phone snapped shut. He turned on the point and looks at her. "Come on Julia, time to get debriefed."

Shortly after that Julia was blindfolded and taken to an office about 4.5 seconds away from her cell. Actually it was 4.5 seconds in an elevator and 8 seconds to and from the elevators. It was good to use her spy tricks again. Although it almost seemed pointless for her to have a blindfold on when she had been there for as long as she had. But protocol was protocol. She was seated in a chair and the blind fold was taken off. She barely had enough time to glance around the room before her escorts left the room. And milliseconds later, Vaughn burst into the room.

Slightly out of breathe, he asked "Julia?"he straightened the crookedness of his tie caused by the short run to his office. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I can tell." she observed him with a cool composure.

Wary of her glaze, Vaughn walked to his desk. She continued to stare at him as if she was in a trance.

"Julia? You there?"

"Michael we have met before haven't we?"

* * *

"Mr. Bristow Director Dixon is busy. I will tell you stopped by to see him." He glanced at her as she rambled on. And in typical Jack fashion, he ignored her. He brushed past her desk and let himself into Dixon's office. 

True to his secretary's words, he was busy on the phone. Jack slipped the file onto Dixon's desk. From the time Jack first arrived, he spared Jack his first glance. He snapped to attention and was shortly off the phone.

"What is this Jack?"

"The reason why we are failing our missions."

"The covenant? What? Did you put them in a file for us to arrest?" his light humor was lost on Jack.

"I believe we have a mole." he stated calmly. "In that file is the everyone who has a viable chance to be the mole. But the first person is the most likely."

"Jack? Are you sure?" Dixon said as he started to read the first repot finding out who it is. "You think Lauren is the mole."

"Yes. She has all the resources and there are differences when it comes to her records. She is too skilled for only farm training."

"She did well in the farm Jack that doesn't mean anything."

"No one is as good as she is if you only had the farm."

He brushed past this. "What is our next step?"

"Protocol. Follow capture arrest."

"Ok." he paused "Jack where did you get this lead?"

"Julia."

"Just because she is your daughter doesn't mean that what she said was true."

"Right now she isn't my daughter. She is an assassin who works for the covenant. She knows the players and that is why we keep her around." 'Just like Irina.' he thought.

"Our next step is to follow her. Then we will decide if she is the mole or not. Alright Jack." Dixon said in his authoritative voice. Jack nodded. "I will see you later."

"One more thing Director Dixon."

"Yes Jack?"

"Is Julia going on a mission today?"

"Yes she is prepping to leave."

"Don't you think I should have known about that?"

"You would have." He paused and glanced around the room. "Jack right now the pressure on this task force is crippling us. Washington wants results. And Julia is the fastest and easiest way of getting them. I was going to have a general briefing in half an hour to tell everyone. Can this wait until then?"

"Fine." With that Jack turned and walked away.

* * *

"What are you talking about Julia?" he said hopeful that Julia had finally become Sydney. 

"We've met before. I didn't recognize you till now. Wow. Would ya look at that sugar? I met you before the glass wall." She said accenting her words to sound southern.

Vaughn's hope fell. She was still Julia but she could be remembering some of Sydney. "What? When?" he questioned.

"I don't know exactly. I was a fresh face back then. I wasn't more than eighteen." She said. Her eyes glazing over trying to remember the details of meeting Michael for the first time. "We were an abandoned pizzeria. I was wearing the ugliest outfit ever. No wait I take that back. You were wearing the ugliest outfit ever." She laughed. "You went undercover as a hobo."

"What?" he paused and thought it over harder. "When was I dressed like a homeless person?" He shook his head "I'll look into it. Anyways we were supposed to talking about your first mission."

"Hit me with it Mike." She said

He slid a file towards her. "You are going to Geneva. There is an man there that should be checked out. We want you to go."

"Is this a covenant mission?"

"It could be. He is a hired hand. And he was mixing around with some interesting people. Then suddenly he gota pile full of money and we want to know why. Considering your previous title, we think you are the best for the job."

"So what do I do if someone asks where I was?"

"You tell them the truth. You were underground; keeping a low profile. And you thought it was time to get back into the game." Vaughn said patiently.

"Who am I looking for?"

"His name is Andrew Louis. 5'8. 210. Caucasian. Black hair. Brown eyes. He hangs out at a low key bar called Shadow. He speaks German, Russian, Spanish and English."

"Do you have any suggestions on how I get in?"

"It doesn't matter to us. All we need to know is what he did to get the money. You may act at your discretion."

"Sounds pretty straight forward." She said as she looked over the file. She paused. "Are you coming with me?"

"I don't know for sure. But you will be going with a familiar face. The official briefing starts in about a minute." He checked his clock again. "Damn. Alright I have to go to the meeting. I'll see you before you go. I promise."

* * *

Four hours later, Julia was in a car being transported to the local airport. Waiting for her there was a jet and Michael. She brought nothing with her. Everything she would need for the mission was provided for on the plane. So she slipped out of the non descript black van and walk straight to the jet. When she was aboard the plane, she was pleasantly surprised to hear Michael's voice when the phone rang. 

"Thorne here."

"Hey you."

"Hey!" she said dropping her defenses.

As he heard the change in her tone, he sighed. "I'm sorry Jules I won't be able to see you before you take off." He said

"At the risk of sounding six, you promised."

He laughed. "I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you a doll when you get back."

"Not Barbie?" she asked hopefully

"Not Barbie." He said reassuringly. "Well if all things go as planned you should be leaving in like three minutes. Well Jules be careful ok? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'll be fine. A trainee could do this."

"Just be careful."

"OK Michael. I say ironically I promise."

He smiled even though she couldn't see it. "Alright strap in. Come back in one piece ok?"

"That was best you could do? After the whole nothing bad to happen to me. That's weak Vaughn weak."

"Stop being such a smart ass. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Michael. Wait Mike, fight over?" she questioned hopefully.

"Fight over." He said without hesitation. "Get home soon so you can pick out your non- Barbie doll."

* * *

The crappy music was blasting from two bit speaker in three parts of the room. When Vaughn said low key bar, she didn't think it would be so tacky. But she gave it to Louis. She would have never had thought to check for a hired hand in a crummy place like this. But true to form, Louis was there. Slightly drunk, but that can be used to her own advantage. 

She walked in there blonde hair flowing. The people were drawn to her by her clothes. There was nothing spectacular about them. But in this dreary bar, she stuck out. The soft pink sweater and knee length skirt were a far cry from the jeans and torn shirts of the others. And that was exactly what she was going for; noticeable but not come and hit on me. Andrew glanced up as his companions' eyes shifted from him to her. He lifted his hand to signal her over. She sent him a questioning look as if to say "Who me?" She walked her way to him.

"Hello." She said. Taking the first steps meant taking control. "Are you Andrew Louis?"

"My reputation exceeds me. Yes I am he. And you?"

"Julia Thorne. Let's talk."

"That sounded like an order pretty lady."

"I like to think of it as an invitation."

"Richie, give Miss Thorne your seat." And they did. The people traveled around with him were like mindless cows. "What can I help you with Ms. Thorne?"

"Me? I'm just a nice girl. But I need a job desperately." She said to look down at her hands conveying her helplessness. But she looked up at him her eye bright with 'hope'. "And I heard that you hit the jackpot with your previous boss."

"Yes my previous employer was very good to me."he glanced at her. "Are you in the business?"

"Yes I am. Can you tell me what you did on your old job?"

"I don't know pretty girl. There is a certain amount of loyalty to the employer."

"Ah. Come on. I won't tell anyone I promise."

"If I tell you, it won't be here."

"I'll make it worth your while." She said in a sultry tone.

"Well then let's go back to my place sweetie pie."

She almost gagged at the sound of that line but she repressed it. "I'm game sugar." She said smoothly

With that they all left the bar and walked about 5 minutes north to his apartment. Surprisingly, it was a lovely place. It looked like the entire place had been decorated by a professional. Creamy colours wall to wall. Accents in the right corners of the room. It was picture perfect. Andrew and Julia went off to his office while the rest of his 'friends' stayed in the pristine living room.

"No that it is just us, what would you like to know?"

* * *

THUD. THUD. THUD. The dull hammering echoed around her. The bass of the music was drilling into her skull. At a cursory look around the room, she noticed that no one was watching her. She was just a normal girl out dancing. Just a normal girl who had a pack of men chasing her through the streets of Geneva. She had managed to make it through the streets. Now all that was left was to leave the country. But even before she could get to that, she had to survive the club first. 

'Follow the beat Jules. You can do this. Just move to the music. Just a girl having a good time. Smile, don't forget to smile.' she thought encouraging herself through the club. 'Who are you kidding? You're an assassin. Long distance. You aren't a disguise kind of girl.' But contrary to her thoughts she was doing fine. There was a sea of blonde hair that would keep her concealed for the meantime. She just had to think of a plan to get out of there. If she could just get to the nearest pay phone, she could contact the CIA and someone would come and get her.

'Think Jules. One step at a time, first you lose the tail. Check. Then you find a phone. Then contact the CIA. Then you can go and pick out your doll. Alright now you have a plan. Put it into action.'

She stumbled out of the club. She turned towards the bouncer and asked "Can you point me to the American embassy?"

"Sorry ma'am it is closed that this time."

"Oh." she paused

"Miss, are you ok?" he noticed that her eyes kept wandering.

"I will be. Thanks." She said taking off. And just in time because her chasers just left the club.

* * *

(a/n)holy moley…im so proud…alright here is the next chapter I hope you all liked it…read and review! 


	9. Catching up and telephone calls

Title:Ms. Thorne

Chapter 9: telephone calls and catching up

Rating:PG-13

Summary:a/u...it branches off before episode 11:full disclosure...Well basically Sydney goes into an treatment to get her memories back but comes out as Julia.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Alias belongs to Alias + co...

* * *

To my reviewers

**Raye**: you are soooooooooo cool…you have reviewed soo many times..that is sooo awesome!alright like it and keep reviewing!soooo sorry that it took me this long

Andrew-Squee: hahaha…now I don't know whether you are talking about me or Sydney..haha well read and enjoy..please feel free to make a suggestion..anything is welcomed..

Vaughn is hot:yes im soo glad you caught the refereance…yay..you get to brownie points..what thatwill equal to I have no idea…haha..

Grouchy:shucks I was soo hopeful that you would have been able to get it…smiles well it was the vaugh book…close quarters…totally awesome now im going to figure out a way to put snippets fro mthe books into the story well read and enjoy..

livingArtemis: hey…YES!i love that you are asking questions that is exactly the reaction that I want…well you aren't going to get all the answers in this chapter I have some rough plans but i really want to showcase julia's persona more… soo.. yeah cruz didn't get many reviews to I tried to focus on ms throne.. but I might continue it…cuz at least I know what is going to happen in it.. in case I never wrote it down.. i have no idea where ms throne is coming from it's just spur of the moment inspiration which why im sooo glad you people like it..till next time read and enjoy..

Hawkangel :thanks for the complement…I'm sorry complements..well read and enjoy..

Jadebristow-202: smiles..thanks and I hope this was soon enough..read and enjoy..

* * *

Tap. Tap. She clicked her hands incessantly against the phone.

A disembodied voice spoke. "How can I help you?"

"I need to make a call to the department at state."

"One moment please."

* * *

"So sugar what is your speciality?"he asked with a reassured look on his face. He seemed positive that she couldn't do anything to harm him.

"Me? Well I'm an assassin by trade. But I am a girl of many talents." she said easily as if she was asking him to come to bed. Her voice was smooth and the look on her face only welcomed the idea of companionship. However he looked taken back by her easy admission and literally took a step back She saw this and said "Don't be worried sugar. If I wanted you dead you would be."

He cleared his mouth alarmed by the sudden dryness. "Of course sweetie pie. So you in the market for a new job? well I don't have anyone to kill so you are out of luck on that one." she glazed at him like a docile puppy. She was begging him with her eyes not to leave her out on the street. "But my former employer said something about a follow up job."

* * *

"Your call is connecting."

"Thank you."

* * *

She let out a sound as if she was pleasantly tickled by the thought. Of course he was charged by her reaction; it only fueled his ego more. That was what this whole thing was an ego trip for Andrew. And Julia planned it that way. If he hadn't been so high off that he might have realized how fast her personality was changing he would have picked up on her personality changes.

"So then I would need to know about the first job wouldn't I?" she asked

"Alright well what we have to do was hack into a genetic database."

"Why?" she said weeding for a little bit more information.

"I never ask. Do you sugar pie?" he said with a greasy smile.

"When I want to." she said mysteriously "Where you looking for something in specific?"

* * *

"Department of state." said a new voice.

"I need to speak with someone in intelligence."

"I'm afraid I can't help you ma'am."

"Yes you. One second I just need to remember the code." she said frantically. Nothing was right anymore. And she had no plan of action. She had no idea what she was doing or what she was going to do. "I need to speak to someone at Headquaters. Umm. Looking glass."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Yes." He said automatically trying to appeal to her by showing off. " Actually it was an alias. But to the DNA of this alias there were several results." He leaned closer to her. "Between the two of us sugar pie, I think we were looking for a spy."

"How intriguing. What alias did you look under?" she asked easily despite her discomfort with his close proximity.

"Sandra Marcos. There were several others." he paused and smiles a smile that she never wanted to see again. It was a smile of pure pleasure coming from Andrew. "But I remember Sandra. She was my lover for quite sometime. She was a beautiful thing."

She repressed a wince at the reference of a woman as a thing. "Lovely. Thanks Mr. Louis. I'm sure we will be in touch." And with that she left his room. He was stunned by her sudden departure that by the time he had come to his senses she was already down the street.

And before she came to her senses, she was down to the end of the street. But she was being followed. As an instinct, her eyes shot her perimeter checking for tails. She spotted two men looking directly at her. However when they saw her looking at them they quickly shifted their glaze.

'Amateurs. But damn. I still have someone watching me.' she thought. Further down the street there was a club/pub. 'Thank the lord almighty. These places are always around when you need one.' She walked on casually and was let into the club.

But what Julia didn't see was that as she casually slipped away from Andrew's apartment, four men slipped in. She also missed the rapid sound of gun shots and then an eerie silence in the building.

* * *

"Miss?"

"Yes." she said anticipating the other person on the phone to demand who she was.

She was pleasantly surprised with her simple answer. "An agent at HQ will talk to you in a moment."

"Thanks" she said in relief.

Seconds passed by. "Hello?"

"Hi." She said barely concealing her happiness to be able to get to the CIA.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Julia Thorne. I am in the custody of the United States government. I was sent on an undercover mission that may have been compromised."

"OK so Thorne. That is a lot of information. I can help you but I don't know if I am the best person for you to talk to. Do you want me to connect you to your handler?"

"I don't have time. You will just have to do for now. I hope you can write fast. Cause I'm going to tell you what I know and then I have to bolt because I don't know if I still have a tail or not."

"ok. Hit me with it."

"Andrew Louis is a contractor. He was given a job to hack into a system. They were looking for someone in particular. They had her genetic information. One of her alias were Sandra Marcos. There also might be a second job in the works. That's it. Give all the info to Agent Vaughn in the L.A offices. What's your name?"

"Matthew Richards."

"Well thank you Matthew Richards."

And with that she disconnected the call. She stayed in the booth for a few with the phone to her ear. She carefully checked the crowds for someone watching her. She spotted no one.

It was decision time. She had finished her mission. But what now? Did she go back to CIA. To her little cell. To Michael. Or she could walk away from that. She could be free. But it was free from both. The spy in her told her to go. Leave them. They had done nothing to her but do those stupid tests. And they always came back with nothing. But they brought her Michael. For the first time in her life, she had a real friend. It hurt to think about never seeing him again. But she had to take this step now or she would always regret it.

* * *

Across the world, Matthew Richards was blown away by her information. All he could do was pass along the information.

He found the number for the LA offices and got transferred about four time until he finally found agent Vaughn.

"Vaughn"

"Hello. This is Agent Matthew Richards. I work at 'central' HQ. I answered the phone and was told to give you the following message. "

"What?"

"All I know is that a woman calling herself Julia Thorne called here. She said that Andrew Louis was hired to hack into a genetic database. They were looking for a woman. They already had her genetic specifics. They found one of her aliases Sandra Marcos. And there might be a second job in the process."

"When did she call you?"

"About an hour ago. I would have gotten to you sooner. But I couldn't find you."

"Why didn't she talk to me?"

"She didn't have time. Apparently she was shaking a tail."

"Is she ok?"

"She sounded fine."

"Ok. Did she leave any contact? Anything I can use to talk to her?"

"Nothing but she did call from Amsterdam."

"Yeah. Alright thanks man." He paused to think it over. "There might be a lot of people calling you to talk about this girl. She is pretty important to the head honchos."

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up."

"No prob. Bye."

Vaughn set the phone down. 'Amsterdam; that's where her mission was. I wonder how she is going to get back.' When suddenly it came to him. There was no guarantee she was coming back.

* * *

(a/n) yes that is it …my chapter..im sorry it took that long…I have been reading like crazy…so I haven't written I hope you are all satisfied with the chapter…and if you want anything in particular to happen review and i will work it in…lol…ok thanks guys…read and review 


End file.
